metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Walkthrough/R-07: Assassination Attempt
Final Boss Fight------ Fight with Senator Armstrong If you have no healing pack the boss would be difficult to defeat. If you have at least 10000 BP then pause the fight when it starts and then buy the medical body armor. It has 10 healing packs. Make sure to have it selected in the menu . if in case your health reaches 0% so that it can automatically fill your heath to 100%. Counter his melee moves and hit him with your sword whenever you have a chance. Run away from various fire moves (they can't be countered). If his body glows yellow ninja run far from him. At around 160% of health he will jump to higher debris ground and throw a huge section of the EXCELSUS wreck at Raiden. This must be cut in Blade Mode, and requires manual aim (right stick): the cut must line up with at least three of the four squares, much like with Sundowner's explosive reactive armour. Raiden must cut the segment three times, then Armstrong will leap at Raiden and a Blade Mode prompt will appear to strike at his head. If the section of EXCELSUS hits Raiden he will take about 100% damage, but the resulting explosions will scatter some Repair Nanopaste around the arena regardless of whether it is blocked or not. He will come down then quickly flurry some hits upon him. He will again jump to higher ground and do the same (just follow the above steps). At some time in the fight he will glow green charging his health. Performing a normal strike on him at this point will stop him regenerating his health, but will also result in Armstrong unleashing an extremely powerful counter which will knock the HF Murasama out of Raiden's hand. To actually stop him regenerating, Raiden must get behind him and enter Blade Mode to strike at the glowing highlighted target on his back: a successful hit will stop his regeneration and prevent his counter-attack. If he is allowed to complete his regeneration he will be vulnerable for some time afterwards. Rest moves are the same. At below 20% health he will hurl a much larger section of EXCELSUS at Raiden, requiring about six Blade Mode prompts instead of three. Once he recovers from this, he will do a charging grab move which cannot be evaded, so let him do it. He would hang you from neck after prompt kick him and drop down to ground. He would then do a punch move with right hand with timed precision of blade mode you can strike his fist down. The same thing he would do from his left hand so counter it the same way. He then furiously attacks you (press the action button) prompted and you would insert sword in his belly. He then applies force with his hand and you can counter it by mashing the prompted button. And you remove the sword Now enter blade mode and hit his chest 5 to 6 times You will cut open the chest and grab his heart and after some dialogues you will crush his heart. This will be the end of fight. Category:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Walkthrough